As perfect as it gets
by danniegirl85
Summary: Voldemort's been defeated and life is good. But when you always think things are perfect the smallest of obstacles get in your way and Harry finds this out the hard way. Post Hogwarts, HG and a little RHr. Rated for language.
1. Perfect

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize. If I did I wouldn't be working at Hallmark for 6.75/hr now would I? Also, please forgive me as I'm American and don't have the British terminology exactly correct, so if you see a mistake that seems rather important then by all means let me know and I'll change it. Please read and review at the end of it, I'd love to know what you all think.

Harry Potter sighed as he closed the tiny box in his hand. Putting it in his pocket, he grabbed his cloak from the back of his chair. He picked his keys and wand up off his desk and left the office, locking it up the magical and muggle ways and smiled briefly at his secretary who waved goodbye as he made his way towards the Atrium. Harry was the youngest Assistant Prime Minister of Magic in history at the age of nineteen. He had defeated Voldemort at the end of his seventh year and afterwards Amelia Bones had offered him the position of Assistant Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge had been removed from office after he had denied Voldemort's return to the Magical world. After a heated race, Amelia Bones barely won out over Arthur Weasley and was appointed Minister of Magic.

Harry nodded his hellos and goodbyes to random passerbyes as he made his way towards the ministry's apparating point. On the way there, he passed by a memorial that was set up for those who had died in the second war with Voldemort and he stopped to admire it. It was a statue of a group of people standing uniformly in a group with determined looks on their faces. "May they rest in peace and never be forgotten for all their bravery and loyalty" was inscribed on the bottom and followed by a list of names. His eyes started to tear up as he stopped to read the names of fallen friends and colleagues. Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zambini, Michael Corner, Percy Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Hesita Jones, Aberforth Dumbledore, and even Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy's names graced the memorial and Harry thought of every one of them. They were only a handful of those lost but they were some of the most loyal to him in the end of the war. Harry had grown to gain a mutual respect for Snape and Malfoy despite their mutual dislike for one another. Harry was just unbelievably thankful that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had more or less made it out of the war intact. They were alive with no lasting injuries, although they will all forever have emotional scars that they will never be rid of.

Ron and Hermione had started dating at the end of their sixth year after a very heated argument caused them to be at odds with one another for most of the year. They were now married with one child and another one on the way. Their first was eighteen months old and named Arthur Percival Weasley. He had his mother's curly brown hair and his father's baby blue eyes. He also had inherited his mother's cleverness and his father's appetite. Unfortunately for Hermione, Arthur also showed the mischievousness his twin uncles were famous for and already had a knack for pranking his poor mother. Harry was named the godfather and he couldn't be happier or prouder of his godson. He loves him more than anything in the world. 'Well, almost more than anything' Harry thought as he apparated to his apartment in London.

As Harry appeared in his apartment he sighed and started to hang up his coat and take his shoes off. He threw his keys onto his end table and thought of the one thing he loved more than his beloved godson. Ginny. They had been dating for two years and it couldn't be any better. Tonight was his two year anniversary with Ginny and he was planning on proposing after the dinner Mrs. Weasley was putting together for their sakes. He started fingering the ring box that was in his pocket and smiled in anticipation.

Harry looked at the time and realized with a jolt that he had an hour to shower and get ready before he had to be at the Burrow. He quickly undressed and ran the water. As he stepped out of the shower fifteen minutes later, he manually dried himself off and he wandlessly charmed his hair to dry. He quickly walked around his apartment gathering socks and the like before going into his bedroom to find a pair of pants and a shirt. He quickly found them but was disheartened when he realized he couldn't remember an ironing charm. "Damn it, why didn't I listen to Mione when she was lecturing me on household charms" he yelled to himself as he frantically tried to remember. Finally remembering with a smile he performed the charm. He quickly pulled on the black slacks and carefully pulled on the deep green shirt he knew Ginny loved on him. He rummaged through his discarded clothes and found the ring box and slipped it into his pocket as he grabbed his wand and apparated to the Burrow nervously awaiting his talk with Ginny.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ginny sat in her room in front of her desk absentmindedly playing with her necklace. It was a beautiful golden lioness pendant on a fair chain of gold. The pendant had ruby chips for eyes and a diamond chip for a nose, and was small and feminine. This one necklace was one of her most prized possessions. Harry had given it to her for her sixteenth birthday, when he first told her that he loved her and asked her to be his.

She brushed back her long hair that was full of auburn waves. She studied herself in her desktop mirror and tried to find traces of the innocent eleven-year-old she had once been. All she saw was an eighteen-year-old woman hardened by the war with Voldemort and by working in close contact with those who had been in Azkaban. While in school, Ginny had always thought she would be a medi-witch, that way she could provide direct help with those who had tried their hardest in the war. However, with the downfall of Voldemort at the end of her sixth year, the demand for medi-witches had diminished to the point where she was doubtful she would be able to get a steady job in the field, especially as a novice. She hadn't known what she wanted to do, that was until Harry had accept Minister Bones' proposition of Assistant Minister of Magic.

One of the first things Harry had done as Assistant of Minister of Magic was clear his godfather, Sirius Black, of all charges against him. Once his name was clear, Sirius' will was finally allowed to be read. Harry was shocked to find that Sirius had left half of what was left in his vault to Harry (the other half going to Remus Lupin) and that Harry had to use at least half of it on himself. The entire amount left him with several hundred million to his name alone just from Sirius' will. As per Sirius' wish, Harry kept half of it and took the rest of it and formed the Sirius Black Memorial Foundation. The foundation was set up to investigate all those who were sent to Azkaban in the past, present, and future to make sure that an injustice like the one that happened to Sirius can be righted in some way or avoided. Ginny thought it a worthy cause and when she graduated, she was accepted into the program and had so far enjoyed her work immensely despite being so close to the prison and had been praised for her work.

Ginny was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of harry arriving and greeting her mother and oldest brother, Bill. Her stomach started turning as she thought of what she had to tell Harry. With a last look in the mirror, Ginny quickly applied some more blush to her cheeks when she noticed how pale she was. Breathing deeply, Ginny braced herself for the night and slowly opened the door to her room.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Well, that's it. It's a prelimenary chapter and I'll try and get another up today. Sorry for the blandness and the lack of dialogue but this was just to set the story up. I know it sounds cliche and if anything is recognizable from someone else's story then I want to say this now, If i have read it before I WILL give credit but otherwise the ideas are mine and if they bear resembalence to another person's story then I'm sorry but that's inevitable when you are writing fanfictions.


	2. I'm pregnant, happy now?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you ay recognize, I do, however, own any ideas and characters you haven't seen. If I owned Harry Potter you think I'd be a poor college student working at Hallmark?

"Harry dear, how are you?" Molly Weasely greeted with an ever present warmth n her voice.

"Very well Mrs. Weasley" Harry replied with a smile as he gave her a hug.

"Nonsense Harry, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Molly or Mum?" Molly returned the hug greedily as she said this. Ever since Arthur's death, she had thrown herself into the lives of her surviving children, Harry especially, whom she considered to be a son eve though he wasn't of blood. And if her suspicions were correct, tonight would be the first step in him becoming a legal part of the family.

She guided him into the kitchen and sat him down next to Bill while she prepared supper. She had wanted them to be at the Burrow because she felt that he might be proposing tonight. She was hesitant to admit that she was a little disappointed when he hadn't proposed on Ginny's birthday last week but knew it was coming tonight. Call it mother's intuition if you will. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Harry and Bill interacted while Bill fed his six month old daughter Bethany.

"Hullo Bill, hi Beth!' Harry cooed at the baby who just gurgled happily at Harry before turning to her attention back to avoiding the spoon her father kept shoving towards her face. They both missed and Bethany ended up with strained carrots all over the side of her face much to the distress of both father and daughter.

"Hi Harry, how are things at the Ministry?" Bill asked absentmindedly as he wiped orange mush off Bethany's face with her bib.

'Things are good, quiet, but good. How about things with you" Harry replied. He watched as Bill got frustrated with Bethany's playful tactics and handed the jar of baby food and the spoon over to Harry and Harry took over Bethany's feeding. For some reason, Bethany always did whatever Harry wanted her to, much to the frustration of her adoring parents.

'Fleur was thinking of stopping by sometime during the week to say hello with the kids." Bill and Fleur had married in Harry's seventh year and were quickly adding to the growing Weasley population. Their first, Annette Francesca, was roughly about 27 months old, just over two years old and born just after Voldemort's downfall. David Charles, their second, was born ten months later and currently 17 months, just over a year old. Bethany came eleven months later and was so far the baby of the family, although everyone was just waiting for Fleur and Bill to announce anther pregnancy. All three children had their mother's blonde hair and veela features but shared their father's warm brown eyes and Weasley freckles.

"Tell her I'd be happy to have her stop by." Harry smiled at Bill finishing with Bethany's feeding. "How are things at Gringotts?"

Bill frowned.

"I had wanted to talk to you about that, we found something that we think might be of some interest to you. I don't know how or why it got there, but all we know is that it's extremely valuable." Bill looked rather contemplative about it.

Harry was cut off from answering when he heard a set of footsteps heading their way.

Bill smiled at Harry. "I'll tell you more about it later."

Bill handed Bethany a stuffed hippogriff to keep her occupied and got up to help his other with getting dinner ready as Ginny entered the room. Harry felt his jaw drop slightly as he looked at the love of his life. She was wearing a light yellow sundress that clung in all the right places. It had been a gift from Fleur for her birthday last week and Harry sent a silent thank you to whoever was listening that Fleur had chosen hat particular dress. Her hair fell down in beautiful waves around her face and Harry felt himself fall in love all over again when she started to walk towards him.

"Well Mr. Potter, are you just going to gape at me all night?' Ginny giggled and teased him. He blushed and quickly got up to greet her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently but poured his soul into it. She sighed as he pulled away and led her to the table.

"You look amazing Ginny" Harry said, never taking his eyes off her. She blushed and kissed his cheek soaking in his scent.

"You don't look too bad yourself" Ginny mused. She noticed how his muscles weren't as noticeable in this particular shirt and couldn't help but be disappointed. Harry's physique had slowly improved over the years through his bout of Quidditch at Hogwarts and his training for the war, as well as the actual fighting n the war. Ginny blushed as she thought of what Harry looked like without a shirt on. She was brought back to earth by Harry laughing at Bill's reasoning for being home, his mother's cooking being better than Fleur's.

"Don't laugh Harry; you've never had to try her cooking! I felt bad leaving Annie and Davie with her but they were napping and they're bloody annoying when you wake them up." Bill's response only met with more laughter from Harry which eventually Bill joined him in. Ginny smiled as she watched the exchange.

"Breathe love" Ginny reminded Harry and he started to calm down. He took Ginny's hand in his and rubbed it with his thumb as he held it and talked to Bill.

Molly brought out the dinner to applause provided by Bethany as everyone laughed at her gleeful face. 'Not yet love, you're a little too young" Bill told the infant who pouted at the word no. Harry was still surprised at how smart Bethany was for just being 6 months old.

The dinner progressed without incident and everyone pitched in to help with the dishes. Once they were, Molly shooed Harry and Ginny out of the house to enjoy the warm August night. The couple found a bench and sat watching the sunset. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and sighed as he put an arm around her.

"Ginny, I have something to ask you-"

"Harry, I have something to tell you-"

They laughed as they spoke at the same time.

"You first" Harry said politely.

"No, you go first" Ginny said sitting up and facing him.

His face became serious as he slipped his left hand into his pocket and took Ginny's in his other. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes and began.

"Ginny, I love you with all my heart. You are the most important thing to me in the world. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I thought I would never get to this point, never thought I would get through the war with Voldemort. But I have, and I want to give you what you deserve." He took the ring box out of his pocket and slipped down to one knee in front of her. 'Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you be my wife?" he opened the ring box and watched as her tear filled eyes widened in disbelief. She gasped and her free hand flew to her mouth as she viewed the ring. In the middle was a brilliant white emerald cut diamond with three small rubies on each side on a thin gold band.

It was too much for her. She didn't know what to do. She ran towards the Burrow not noticing the stricken look on his face as she ran, tears streaming down both their faces.

Her mother called her name worriedly as she slammed the back door and ran up the stairs. Sobbing she closed her bedroom door. Why was she acting like this? It was a beautiful ring and a perfect proposal. She loved him with all her heart and wanted to marry him without a doubt. So why did she run? She couldn't even answer the question. She walked over t her window and sat in the chair that she kept in front of it. From there, Ginny could see Harry's slumped form as he wept. Ten minutes passed and she watched as Bill's figure made his way to where Harry was sitting and sat down with him. She couldn't tell if they were sitting in silence or not but twenty minutes later they got up and hugged briefly. Bill kept his arm around Harry and steered towards the house and Ginny's heart rate picked up.

Not long after she heard a soft knocking n her door. "Come in" she called out wearily knowing full well who it was.

Harry timidly opened the door and walked in, closing it and leaning against it. All traces of tears were gone from his face and it looked cold. She could see the sadness in his eyes and what seemed like frustration, confusion, pain, and anger as well. She flinched at the last emotion and looked down at her hands. He didn't move or say anything and how much she wished he would.

"I'm sorry Harry, you are all I could have hoped for" she said willing herself not to cry, not now, not in front of him.

"But what?" Harry asked coldly. His tone of voice sent the ears to silently fall despite her attempts at holding them back. He had a right to be angry with her, but she wished he didn't. Looking up at him, she saw his features soften for a moment before he hardened them back up again.

"I don't know Harry! I guess I can't, not until you know everything" she broke down and Harry made his way over and knelt down in front of her taking her hands in his.

'What's wrong Ginny? We can get through it" he said softly. She mumbled something that he couldn't quite hear.

"What?" he asked, prompting her to tell him.

"I'm bloody pregnant! Happy now?" she exploded getting up and standing at the window.

"Pregnant?" Harry asked weakly, gently sitting on her bed. She didn't answer him and he tried to grasp what she was saying. Pregnant? Pregnant! He was going to be a father! He got up and wrapped his arms around Ginny with a smile.

"Will you still marry me?" he mumbled into her hair. She turned around with tears n her eyes ad nodded as he kissed her.

"Now we only have two more problems. Telling my family and telling the Ministry that it's Assistant Minister is having a child out of wedlock" Ginny said as she pulled back.

"Shit"

………………………………………………………

Author's note; This one's a bit longer, hope you like. Thanks to my first three wonderful reviewers! Cookies to all!


	3. I'm going to kill you!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize. If I did I'd be in Miami right now, with the warmth and the sun, instead of in New York with the clouds and wind and snow.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Harry and Ginny just sat in her rom not happy with the problem that faced them. What would the Weasley brothers say? What would the magic community say?

"Well, mum shouldn't have a problem as neither will any of my sisters-in-law. It'll be my brothers that will be the problem" Ginny stated after a few minutes. Harry sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Can I not be in the room when they find out?" Harry asked slightly muffled.

"Harry it won't be that bad, maybe they won't care as much since we're getting married" Ginny said hopefully. Harry looked up at her with a flare. "Or maybe not. But we'll get through it together, everything will be fine!" Ginny said taking Harry's hand in hers. He smiled briefly and nodded before he groaned again.

"What am I going to do about work? I can't lie! They'll notice the second you start to show. Rita's going to have a field day with this. I can just see it now "Boy-Who-Lived Denies Paternity of Child"if I never mention it. Or better yet, "Is the Boy-Who-Lived Not Good Enough for the Youngest Weasley," she'll twist things way out of proportion if I don't announce it." Harry moaned as he said this and resumed his previous position of his head in his hands.

Ginny looked slightly disappointed that he was treating this as more of a burden but shrugged it off thinking that he was right, he couldn't lie and if he did Rita Skeeter would have a field day with it all.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. First we have to tell the family" As Ginny said this they heard a commotion downstairs. Ginny silently put a finger to her lips and motioned for Harry to follow her quietly. She stopped at the landing for the second and floor and they peered through the banisters that led down the flight of stairs to the kitchen. The kitchen was full of people, most of whom where red-heads. Harry sighed.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about talking to them all individually" Harry whispered as Ginny shushed him.

"What do you mean there might not be an engagement party?" bellowed Fred, whose wife, Angelina, preceded to yell at him for yelling at his mother. Angelina had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with Harry and the twins and had married Fred a year after she graduated in a double wedding with George and Katie Bell-now Weasley. Her and Fred had 3 children together, Russell John who was 3 years old and born the year the got married, Olivia Anne, who had just turned two, and Douglas Joseph who was 8 months old. Fred and George still ran their shop and had made themselves rather wealthy. Harry was still a partner in the company and received a third of the profits upon the insistence of the twins. Angelina, when not pregnant, was a reserve chaser for the Harpies.

"She couldn't have said no! I saw the ring myself, it was gorgeous!" Katie added. Katie had taken over as flying instructor at Hogwarts and had 3 children as well with George. It was a running joke that one twin couldn't have a child without the other and it was apparently true since all 6 of their children where born within months of each other. Their first, Laura Anne, was born a month before Russell. Brianna Marie, was born a week after Olivia and Andrew John was born 2 months before Douglas. All the children had flaming red hair and brown eyes.

"Ze ring iz not whats important. It iz ze proposal zat matters" came Fleur's thickly accented voice.

"She's right, did he botch up the proposal?" Came Charlie's voice. He still studied dragons but was currently in England to try to set up a reserve for dragons in the English or Scottish countryside where he could work and still be close to home. He had married during the summer before Harry's sixth year. He married a beautiful Irish woman named Tessa who had also been working in Romania with dragons. She had beautiful auburn hair and deep green eyes. They had four children together so far. They were the only Weasley's to have quadruplets, all of which were 4 years old. Teresa Anne, Siobhan Grace, Sean William, and Moira May made up the Weasley quadruplets. All had auburn hair with flaming red highlights. However, Teresa and Moira had blue eyes while Siobhan and Sean had their mother's green ones.

All of a sudden they all started talking at the same time. Harry and Ginny sighed.

"Maybe we should go tell them" Ginny whispered to Harry. He nodded, stood up, and took her hand. Ginny got up and squeezing his hand, made her way downstairs with him by her side.

"Talking about us?" Harry said with a cheeky grin. Everyone stopped talking at once and stared at the couple. Laughs and screams of glee could be heard from the living room where all the grandchildren were playing.

"Well?" asked Ron impatiently when Ginny and Harry didn't respond right away. Ron worked at the Ministry with Hermione. They both worked and headed a department that registered werewolves and found them jobs and was working on a cure for lycanthropy. So far, they had a cure for those that had been bitten within the last two years but were steadily making progress for more advanced cases. Remus Lupin had agreed to be a test subject for pay. Hermione worked on the cures while Ron worked with registering the werewolves and then finding them well paying jobs that won't discriminate or fire them for leave of absences every month.

Ginny just smiled at her brother and held out her hand on which Harry's ring sat. All the women squealed and rushed forward to kiss and hug Ginny and examine the ring. All the men shook Harry's hand and patted him on the back. Admist all the congratulations, Mrs. Weasley could be seen crying and exclaiming "My baby! I knew it! My last baby!"

When the congratulations dimmed, Hermione asked the one question that was on everyone's mind.

"What took you so long to say yes?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement to wanting an answer and turned to Ginny who went pale in return. Harry took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Ginny looked up at him and smiled. She then turned to her family and took a deep breath.

"Well, erm, I didn't want to say yes until Harry knew something important..." Ginny trailed off as she looked around the room and noticed that she had everyone's attention. Hermione, Bill, Tessa, and Mrs. Weasley all looked like they knew what was coming and Ginny thanked Merlin that they all looked pleased, albeit a bit disappointed, but pleased none the less. "I had to tell him I was pregnant" Ginny finished a little apprehensively. Everyone stood there staring at her and Harry shocked, except for Charlie and Ron who had turned red and looked ready to kill Harry. Hermione, Bill, Tessa, and Mrs. Weasley all shared the same warm smile as their suspicions had been confirmed.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to break the silence. "Well, at least you're getting married. Congratulations dear" Mrs Weasley hugged a shocked Ginny and a gobsmacked Harry. Bill, Hermione, Tessa, Fleur, Katie, and Angelina followed suit. The twins, Charlie, and Ron all looked at Harry like they would like nothing better to maim the Boy-Who-Lived.

"You're not angry?" Harry asked Mrs. Weasley. She shook her head.

"Mad? No, I can't deny that I am not a bit disappointed that you weren't married first, but you are getting married and how can I be angry about my daughter's first child? I'm going to be a grandmother again!" Mrs. Weasley replied with a warm smile, it lacked it's usual warmth but it was comforting to Harry that she wasn't angry with him.

"Look, Harry, I know as the oldest brother that I should have my hands wrapped around your throat for doing this to my baby sister" Bill said with a chuckle as he slid his arm around Harry's shoulder and Harry gave him a horrified look. "But you are getting married, and I know you will be good to her. Besides, you wouldn't want the ENTIRE Weasley clan out to get you, you need at least one of us on your side if you don't want one of my brothers to try and kill you" Bill continued to laugh as Harry's jaw dropped at the realization that none of the other brothers had moved or calmed down. Seeing this, Tessa, Katie, and Angelina went to calm down their respective husbands. They were able to clam them down to the point that they congratulated Ginny with sincerity and warmth and Harry a bit coldly. However, they had lost their death looks. Unfortunately, Hermione was not having the same luck with Ron as her sisters-in-law had with their husbands. As much as she pleaded with Ron to calm down and she reason, he wouldn't listen, until he exploded.

"I'm going to kill you!" roared Ron as he lunged at Harry. Harry was too quick for him and dodged. Ron recovered in enough time to run after Harry who had left the house and was tearing down the yard towards the lake on the edge of the Burrow's property.

"Ron, stop it!" Ginny yelled as she, Hermione, and Bill ran after the pair. They caught them at the edge of the lake running around it. Eventually Harry transformed into his Animagus form and started running with the powerful legs of a black panther with Ron desperately trying to keep up. Harry made it over to Ginny and hide behind her as Ron came up panting.

"You... can't... hide... behind... her... for... ever... Potter" Ron spit out venomously as he tried to catch his breath. He was leaning on Hermione for support until he realized that his wife was 3 months pregnant and didn't need the extra weight he was putting on her. He then switched to leaning on Bill for support as Hermione turned to him angrily.

"How dare you Ronald! That is your best friend!" Hermione yelled at him. Ron flinched a bit before he snapped back at her.

"No best friend of mine would get my BABY SISTER PREGNANT" Ron yelled back and shrank back as Hermione growled.

"I agree with you Ronald that it isn't a good situation but he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets, I for one think there is no better person for her or for him. Now either you can get over this right now and be happy for your sister or act like a baby and sleep with Arthur tonight!" Hermione yelled at him and stalked off with Ron following ashamedly behind her apologizing profusely for yelling at her.

'Do not apologize to me Ronald, apologize to your sister and her fiancee for chasing harry around the lake." Hermione said to him as she stopped walking away. Ron looked dejectedly back at Harry, Ginny, and Bill.

"But Hermione-" Ron started.

"No 'But Hermione' me Ronald, you are acting like a child, even the twins could get over their anger to at least congratulate them!" Hermione tapped her foot impatiently waiting for her immature husband to apologize and congratulate his sister and best friend.

Ron sighed realizing that he wouldn't win on this one.

"I'm sorry. Congratulations Ginny. I'm happy for you, really" Ron mumbled looking down at the ground. Ginny threw her arms around her older brother.

"It's ok Ron, I'll forgive your hard headedness. Just this once" Ginny added harshly and stalked off towards the house with Harry following behind her. Hermione huffed after them.

"Face it, little brother, you're whipped" Bill said with a laugh as he put his arm around Ron's shoulder and led him back to the house. Ron just sighed and let his brother take him back to the house.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Author's Note: A little longer this time. I want reviews before I post the next chapter! I'm sorry this is going so slow, it's the third chapter and we're still on the same day. But this is to set up the entire story. There are still some characters I have to introduce and this is mostly filled with background information about all of the characters. Once I am done with that the story will go much faster! In fact next chapter is a completely different day. Eventually, once I introduce all the Weasley children that are born at this point in time of the story then I will post a family tree of sorts so you can have some idea of how many children there are, who they are, who they belong to, and possibly a description of what they look like. Old school friends and their families will be introduced during the wedding chapter. And there are more Weasley children than I have mentioned. I have listed Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ron's children but what about Percy? I did say he died in the war but that doesn't mean he didn't have children now did it? But do the Weasley's necessarily know this? Did they ever make amends with Percy? Find out in later chapters!


End file.
